A Sinnoh Destiny
by Swiftstream
Summary: Alexis has just moved into Sinnoh. On her way to becoming a top trainer, she meets up with new friends, Team Galactic, rivals, challenges,a cute Piplup,and a Chimchar with an obsession for shiny things. .::Beta: Anicrazy::CHAPTER 10 IS NEW!::.
1. The Crazy Chimchar Chase

**A/N: Hey, it's me, Swiftstream. This is my first Pokemon fic, and it takes place in Sinnoh. Hope you like this!**

**Summary: Alexis has just moved into Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. She gets a starter from Rowan and is on her way to becoming a (coordinator or trainer and coordinator) On her way, she meets up with a friend, Team Galactic, rivals, and challenges, as well as a Chimchar with an obsession for shiny things and her hat! Bad at summaries…**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Pokemon. **

A young girl ran down the streets of Twinleaf Town. Her wild mahogany brown hair flew in all directions as she ran toward the Pokemon Lab. _I can't believe I'm late!_ She thought, as she reached the lab. _Now, take a deep breath…_The girl pushed through the glass revolving doors. When she could see the Professor, she tried to walk out. _Bump!_ Her eyes widened when she saw that she bumped into the glass. The professor sweat dropped, while one of his assistants laughed. She rubbed her head where she had collided with the glass. _OK, remain calm,_ she told herself as she finally made it out of the revolving doors. _Note to self: Never use a revolving door again. _

"Hello," the professor greeted the girl as she walked in. "You must be Alexis Summers. I suppose you're here to get your starter?"

Alexis nodded. "I'm sorry I'm late. I…overslept."

"No worries," Prof. Rowan replied. "Well, we still have 2 of the 3 starters, so you can have your pick. There's Chimchar the Fire type, and Piplup the Water type. I'm terribly sorry, but another trainer already took Turtwig, the Grass type." Both of the Pokemon looked up at Alexis adorably when the professor called their names.

Chimchar stuck its tongue out at Piplup. Then, the fire monkey jumped up onto Alexis' shoulders and took her hat, which was white with a pink pokeball print.

"Hey, Chimchar! Give that back!" the girl screamed as she ran for the monkey. The professor sweat dropped as Piplup followed them. _This is going to be a long day,_ he thought to himself as he followed the three of them out of the lab.

* * *

"Chimchar, get back here!" Alexis called after the Pokemon. 

"Piplup!" something behind her chirped. The girl turned around and saw the cute little penguin Pokemon.

"You're coming to?" Piplup nodded. "Come on then! We have to get to Chimchar before it can cause anymore trouble!"

The rookie trainer and the Pokemon ran toward the direction Chimchar was going in. He was headed right to Oreburgh City!

* * *

"Chim…char!" the Fire Pokemon yelled joyously as he ran toward the direction of Oreburgh City. 

Something shiny caught the Pokemon's eyes as it ran toward it. Chimchar loved shiny things.

* * *

"Huff….Huff…" The professor breathed heavily as he rested near a tree. "Kids these days- they sure can run fast!" 

Prof. Rowan shook his head as he continued to run in the direction Alexis and Piplup were headed in.

* * *

Chimchar crept up silently to where he saw the shiny thing. It was inside a house! "Chimchar!" the little monkey wailed. Suddenly, an idea hit him when he saw the branches of a maple tree. 

Sometime later…

The Fire Pokemon grabbed onto one of the branches that was nearest the window of the house. He swung himself and landed on the window. He reached for the shiny object, which was placed near the stove, which just so happened to be near the open window.

"Char!" Chimchar said happily as it got hold of the shiny thing. It had a handle on its top, and when the sun shined on it, it gave off a metallic shine.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing with my pot's lid?" a woman screeched when she saw Chimchar holding the metal lid.

"Chimchar?" the monkey asked before it jumped out of the window and landed on the smooth pavement.

"Come back here, you mischievous monkey!" the woman screeched, flinging herself out of the window before realizing that she was too plump to go through. "Wait till I get you! You'll become delicious monkey soup by the time I'm through with you!"

* * *

"Chimchar!" Alexis called at the top of her lungs. "Chimchar, where are you?" 

"Piplup! Pip-pip-piplup!" Piplup yelled.

"Where could that little monkey be?" Alexis thought out loud.

Piplup spotted the figure of the Fire Pokemon as it held something shiny and Alexis' hat. It was being chased by a plump woman of about 40 years old. "Piplup!" the penguin Pokemon tugged at the girl's shirt, which was a black tank top. Inside, she wore a white top. She also had on a scarf, and a pink skirt, which was not a miniskirt like Dawn's. Alexis also wore a pink pair of boots, and a low handbag.

"Huh? What is it, Piplup?"

"Piplup pip!" the Water Pokemon chirped, pointing towards the way Chimchar was being chased by the woman.

"Let's go!" The brunette replied. "We've gotta find him!"

* * *

"Huff…Huff…Now, where did that little monkey go?" the Professor thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw the image of Chimchar with a pot's lid and Alexis' hat in both hands. A woman chased after him. Behind the woman were, surprisingly, Alexis, who had Piplup in her arms. 

"With all this running….I might've dropped a few pounds from all this exercise!"

* * *

"Come back here, you!" the woman screeched at the monkey. "I need that lid, ya know!" 

"Chimchar!" the Pokemon said as it turned around and blew a raspberry at the woman. When Chimchar looked again at the road in front of him, the Pokemon realized before too late that he was about to fall…

Bump! The Fire Pokemon fell, facedown, into the hard cement paving of the streets of Oreburgh City. It struggled to get up, but since its hands had become badly scratched from the fall, it couldn't. The pot's shiny lid rolled out of the road, and as the woman retrieved it, Chimchar whimpered, still holding Alexis' hat in its left hand.

* * *

"Chimchar!" Alexis cried out, worried, when she saw it trip on a huge rock and fell facedown onto the cement. She winced, and ran to the Pokemon, which was injured. Piplup got out of the rookie trainer's hands and ran to Chimchar's side. 

"Chimchar?" Alexis said softly as she sat on the road and picked up the injured Pokemon. She cradled it in her arms. The brunette felt tears come to her eyes when she saw that her hat was still in Chimchar's hand. Alexis stroked it before standing up.

"Alexis! There you are!"

The rookie trainer turned her head when she heard her name. Her blue-green gaze met the professor's as he saw the condition Chimchar was in.

"Professor…" the girl began.

"Save the story for later," Prof. Rowan said, returning to his serious mood. "We have to get Chimchar to the nearest Pokemon Center! Quick!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? If you think you know who Alexis will choose as her starter (Chimchar or Piplup), feel free to guess! Oh yeah, I have a slight problem: What should Alexis be: a coordinator or both a coordinator and trainer? I can't decide! Reviews and criticism are welcome!! (But remember, this IS my first fanfic, so be nice!)  
**


	2. Three's Agreement

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed: **

**Antony-Parker (My first reveiewer!! Yay!!)**

**CuddleyEeveeM**

**DuckieGoesQwack (aka Tiffy)**

**And Plusleluver (Yup, Alexis gets a Pachirisu later on-too adorable to resist XD)**

**Well, here's the 2****nd**** chappie, a new character is introduced, and yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer to End All Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, or the cool games. Got it?**

**A Sinnoh Destiny: Three's Agreement**

Previously:

_"Alexis! There you are!"_

_The rookie trainer turned her head when she heard her name. Her blue-green gaze met the professor's as he saw the condition Chimchar was in. _

"_Professor…" the girl began._

"_Save the story for later," Prof. Rowan said, returning to his serious mood. "We have to get Chimchar to the nearest Pokemon Center! Quick!"  
_

* * *

A brunette around the age of 12 looked at the room Chimchar was in worriedly. Piplup, who was in her arms, also looked gloomy.

"Are you Alexis?"

The girl turned her head and saw Nurse Joy in a pink and white uniform.

"Yes, I'm Alexis Summers. Um…Nurse Joy, is Chimchar going to be okay?"

"Yes, he will, no worries. When he fell onto the ground, he tripped over a Graveler, which looked like a large rock. I think Graveler attacked Chimchar for disturbing it's slumber." The petite nurse replied.

"A Graveler? And I thought it was a huge boulder…" the girl said, looking at the ground, feeling very much like the dumbest trainer on the planet. If she was ever going to become a trainer or coordinator, she should recognize all the Pokemon, no?

_GROWL!!_ A large rumble interrupted her. The girl, Nurse Joy, and Professor Rowan, who was at the counter, all sweat dropped. Alexis covered her stomach with her handbag.

"I'm sorry…It's just that in my rush to get to the lab, I skipped breakfast." Alexis apologized, blushing a deep tone of scarlet red.

"That's okay." Nurse Joy said. "Chimchar is going to be fine here, with the professor and me looking after it. Why don't you go get something to eat in the cafeteria?"

"Sure!" the girl said happily. "Piplup, why don't you stay with the professor?"

"Piplup…" the water penguin whined.

"Please Piplup? I'll come back right after I get a full meal!"

* * *

"What would you like today for lunch?" the person behind the register asked the girl in front of him.

"Let's see…I'd like 1 pizza, a large Pepsi …."

The guy behind the register began dishing up all of the things she asked for.

"Some sushi, Tempura noodles…some of these cookies, ice-cream, garlic rolls, chips…

The guy frantically ran for all the food items she called out. He almost dropped everything when the girl went on,

"I'll have some cake, pasta, an omelet, a bagel, a slice of blueberry pie, 12 donuts…"

_She must be out of her mind!_ The clerk thought, as he ran to get all the food. _Don't tell me there's more…_

(The poor clerk goes crazy as Alexis orders a whole bunch of food. Other people in the cafeteria sweat drop when she continues ordering…)

* * *

"Mmm…This is delicious!" Alexis stated, stuffing herself with the Tempura noodles.

To her right, she had empty plates full of the food she ordered- she already finished the pizza, the cake, the soup, the pasta, the omelet, the bagel, the ice-cream, the cookies, the chips, and the garlic rolls. Oh, and then there were the donuts, the slice of pie, the chicken wings, the fried rice, and the tacos. (**A/N:** Did I forget to mention the sushi?)

"Ahh…This is the life…"

* * *

Alexis had thrown out her garbage and was getting ready to leave. She walked to the exit of the cafeteria but before she could go back to see Chimchar, she bumped into a slender blond, whose bag dropped.

"I'm so sorry," Alexis apologized to the girl as she helped her pick up the spilled contents of her bag. She picked up some Pokeballs and handed them to the girl before bending down to pick up a piece of paper. It had a map on it, with a picture of how to get to Professor Rowan's lab, along with pictures of all the Sinnoh starters: Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig.

"That's okay," the girl replied, stooping down to pick up some of her other stuff. "My name's June Small."

When she saw that Alexis had the paper on how to get to Professor Rowan's lab, she muttered, "Why wasn't the professor at his lab today?" as she stood up.

Alexis looked at the girl in surprise. "Were you trying to get to Prof. Rowan's lab?" When the girl nodded, she continued, "He isn't going to be there. He's at the Pokemon Center because his Chimchar was injured."

This time it was June's turn to be surprised. "How do you know, umm…"

Alexis suddenly realized that she didn't introduce herself yet. She stood up. _How rude…_ she thought, almost hitting herself on the head. "My name's Alexis. Alexis Summers."

"About that Chimchar and Professor Rowan…" June said, her striking cerulean eyes full of curiosity.

Alexis told June the story about how Chimchar got hurt and she mentioned everything else too, including the shiny pot lid. When she finished, June nodded.

"So that's what happened," she said.

"Oh no!" Alexis wailed suddenly. "I have to go see Chimchar and Piplup!"

"Can I—" June never finished her question as the brunette suddenly fled downstairs to the Pokemon Center. _I'll just have to follow her, _she thought.

* * *

A slender brunette arrived on the 1st floor of the Pokemon Center. When she spotted the professor and Nurse Joy, she ran towards them.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come right away, I was just caught up on talking to June," she rushed out in a single breath.

"June Small?" Prof. Rowan asked Alexis, who nodded. "One of my assistants told me that she came to the lab to get a Pokemon."

Piplup, who was supposedly fast asleep in the professor's arms, woke up with a start. "Piplup-pip-pip-piplup!" the Water Pokemon cried, jumping in the girl's arms, cuddling her happily.

"Nurse Joy, how's Chimchar doing?" the brunette asked the nurse, who was typing some information on a computer.

"Chimchar? He's a lot better now- He'll be able to return to his trainer tomorrow morning." Joy said, not even looking away from the computer screen.

"Great! Can I go see him?" she asked. Without waiting for the nurse's reply, however, she tip-toed into Chimchar's room.

Chimchar, who before, was bruised and scratched because of the fall and the Graveler, was now bandaged in too many places to count. The nurse had sprayed potions onto the Fire monkey's cuts, and he was getting a lot better.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped, seeing that Chimchar still had Alexis' white hat.

_Maybe I should try getting the hat back from him, _she thought. A small movement caught her eye as she noticed that Chimchar was waking up.

"Chimchar! Do you feel better now?" she asked the Pokemon.

"Chimchar…" it said softly. It held out its left hand, which was holding Alexis' hat.

"Thanks, Chimchar." Alexis laughed, before putting on the hat.

"Chim." (You're welcome)

* * *

Alexis crept out of the room, since Chimchar had just fallen back asleep after he handed her the white hat with the Pokeball print. Outside, she was surprised to find June Small, the petite blond, talking with Professor Rowan.

"I'm so sorry, but they're so attached to her," the professor said.

"Alexis!" June waved to her, indicating that she sit with them.

"How'd you get here?" she asked the girl, who was surprisingly happy.

"I followed you, because I was way too curious. I met the Professor too. "

"Oh..." was all Alexis could say.

"Alexis," Professor Rowan began. "I would like to propose an agreement to you. Since Chimchar and Piplup are both so attached to you and have grown quite attached to you, why don't you take both of them as you're starters?"

The brunette's blue-green eyes went round in shock. "I can keep the both of them?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The professor nodded. Alexis was about to burst into joy, but then she remembered June, who had wanted to get a starter from Prof. Rowan, too. _She must want to be a trainer or something,_ she thought. She turned to the pretty blond. "But what about you, June? Don't you need a starter too?"

"Yeah, so Prof. Rowan agreed that he'll give me a Stunky in return, so that I'll have a Pokemon with me." The pale girl replied, blowing strands of her blond hair away from her face.

"So is it agreed?" Professor Rowan asked them.

"Agreed!" they said in unison.

* * *

Alexis, Piplup, and Chimchar waved goodbye to Professor Rowan the next day. It was time for Alexis to embark on her adventure as a Coordinator. She looked at the Poketch on her wrist, which looked like a clock and was, generally, the PokeNav of Sinnoh. In her bag were a Pokedex, some Pokeballs, and a small lunch she packed. _We're all set to go, _Alexis thought to herself.

They all waved one final time before Alexis turned around, headed towards Oreburgh City.

"Hey, wait up!" a girl cried, as she ran towards Alexis.

"June?" Alexis said. She recognized the girl as the one from yesterday, who instead of getting a normal Sinnoh starter, had agreed to get Professor Rowan's Stunky, the little poison purple skunk Pokemon, instead.

"I was wondering if I can join you on your journey." The girl said, looking at Alexis with her piercing cerulean blue eyes, while huffing and puffing. "After all, I'm on a mission to become one of Sinnoh's greatest trainers!" Alexis didn't say yes or nod, so after a while, June said, "And besides, it's better to travel with people you know on your journey."

"Then, come on, what are you waiting for?" Alexis replied, running forward. "We've got a destiny to fulfill!"

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter was kind of meaningless, but oh well. That reminds me: If any of you readers want Alexis or June to have a certain Pokemon, tell me and I'll work something out. Oh, and if you can think of a good rival for June, tell me and I'll decide to use it or not. I'll make sure to credit you. Other than that, please review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Sooooo sorry about the 'food' thing- I was a little too hungry when I typed this up. **

**-Swiftstream, over and out. **


	3. Stunky Summers

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed: (Wow...I never expected to get so many reviews-13!!!! ♫♪This chapter's for you guys out there! Read and review, please!) Also, thanks to AsukaT and CuddleyEeveeM for putting the story on their favorites.  
**

**DuckieGoesQuack (no, you can't have 2 starters in the show when you start out, although Ash did catch most of the starters.) **

**CuddleyEeveeM (A Stunky because that was the 1****st**** thing I thought of.)**

**Plusleluver **

**Kitty-Kat (I skipped breakfast, ate a bagel for lunch, and didn't eat dinner yet.)**

**AsukaT  
**

**CrazyPackersFan  
**

**Antony-Parker (Cherium is definite, but don't know about the Mightyenna yet)**

**and Darsairl ****  
**

**Here's Chapter 3! If you went on my livejournal account, then you probably know what this is gonna be about. (I just changed a few things.) Enjoy the chapter!**

"**A Sinnoh Destiny" Chapter 3: Stunky Summers  
**

Previously:

"_I was wondering if I can join you on your journey." The girl said, looking at Alexis with her piercing cerulean blue eyes, while huffing and puffing. "After all, I'm on a mission to become one of Sinnoh's greatest trainers!" Alexis didn't say yes or nod, so after a while, June said, "And besides, it's better to travel with people you know on your journey."_

_"Then, come on, what are you waiting for?" Alexis replied, running forward. "We've got a destiny to fulfill!"_

* * *

"Piplup! Use Pound on Stunky!" Alexis commanded the Water Pokemon. Piplup slammed its arm across the face of June's Stunky. It was a sunny day outside, and the two of them had decided to have a battle in the middle of Route 202, on their way to Jubilife City. 

"Stunky! Poison Gas!" June screamed to her Pokemon, who released a purple gas that covered Piplup.

"Use Bubble on the ground and launch yourself in the air!" the brunette told Piplup, who shot out a barrage of bubbles on the ground, sending it above Stunky's Poison Gas. June and her Pokemon returned stunned glances. "Now, use Bubble on Stunky!" The Water penguin did as it was told. It sent out bubbles from its beak, which headed straight towards the purple Skunk Pokemon.

"Dodge!" June called out, but it was already too late. Stunky took a direct hit from the Bubble attack as Piplup ran towards it, sending the Pokemon into the air with a powerful Pound. Stunky fainted, its eyes round with spirals.

"Return, Stunky," the blond girl called, and the purple Pokemon entered it's Pokeball to get a rightful rest. "You did good." She said,

"You too, Piplup." Alexis said, as the Penguin Pokemon was covered in a red beam of light, returning to its Pokeball.

"I never expected Piplup to launch itself up into the air with the Bubble attack," June said as she walked up to Alexis and shook her hand.

"Yeah, I just came up with it," the brunette replied, winking. "I can't wait 'til I get to Oreburgh and cream Roark. But first, we've got to go to Jubilife."

* * *

"Whew! We're finally here," June stated, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She took a look around the city, and noticed a sign that read: "Trainers' School of Jubilife City! Come on in and expand your horizons!" 

"What's up?" Alexis asked, and then saw the sign. "A Trainer School? Why don't we go in?" Without waiting for June's reply, she started to walk toward the building. With a sigh, June followed her.

* * *

Inside the building, there were several people, along with a blackboard full of status conditions. But the one thing that caught Alexis' eye was a girl about her age, with straight jet black hair with purple highlights that curled over her ears. She wore a dark purple shirt, with peach-colored writing on it. Her hair, eyes, and shirt gave the brunette the familiar image of a Stunky. She was reading the information on the blackboard, scribbling down notes on her Poketch. When she was done, she whipped around, ready to leave. When she saw Alexis though, she stopped. 

"Well, Lexy, long time no see," the purple and black haired girl said, smiling at her in an unnerving way. She saw the Pokeballs that were hanging from the brunette's belt. "So, I see you've started your journey too?"

"Who is she?" June started to whisper to Alexis, but stopped when she saw a fire flare in the depths of her friend's eyes. She stared at the girl in front of her with extreme hatred.

"I'm fine, Stunky," Alexis replied calmly, smiling when she saw the girl's face flare a bright red from the remark.

"I TOLD YOU ONCE, I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!! STOP CALLING ME STUNKY!!!" she replied, her purple eyes flaring. Then she calmed down, shaking her head slowly. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Don't you remember your own cousin's name, Lexy?"

"Of course I do, Stunky. It's just that Luna doesn't fit you- or your unnatural hair color-which, may I remind you, is black with _**purple**_ highlights. Or would you rather me call you Raisin?" Alexis stated, referring to her cousin's middle name. "It's bad enough that I'm related to a purple haired snob."

Luna couldn't take it anymore. "It's bad enough I'm related to you! "Kricketot! Come on out!" A Pokemon that looked like a small cricket came out of the Pokeball.

"A battle? Here? Are you insane?" Alexis called out, looking around at the school. Kids stared at her and Luna, waiting for a battle.

"Are you chicken?" Luna countered.

Alexis' blue-green eyes flared a hazel-gray. "Chimchar! Battle on!" The trainer flung a Pokeball over her head, and Chimchar burst out of it, glaring at the Bug Pokemon in front of it with hatred. "Ember!"

The Fire monkey charged toward the Pokemon, leaping over June's head (she was in the way) to get in front of Kricketot. It shot bright red flames toward the Bug type as it dodged the attack.

"Bide!" Luna called to the Cricket Pokemon, who glowed a bright red, ready to take on any attack and return the favor, at full force. Of course, Alexis didn't know this, her being a rookie trainer.

"Chimchar, keep on using Ember on Kricketot!" Chimchar shot bright red flames toward Kricketot, while the Bug Pokemon just stood there, taking in the attacks. Suddenly, Kricketot glowed a brighter red. It released the energy it took in from Chimchar's barrage of Ember and launched it back at the unsuspecting Fire Pokemon.

"Chimchar! No!" Alexis cried out, when Chimchar smashed into the wall of the Trainer's School.

The professor shook his head in misery when he calculated how much it would cost to repair the wall, which know had a big dent in it the size of Chimchar's body, which was about 1' 7''.

"Chimchar! Are you okay, buddy?" Alexis asked it, as she picked him up from where he fell after smashing into the wall.

Luna laughed at Alexis, and then swung her rucksack over her arm. She threw a map of the Sinnoh region to Alexis as the brunette caught it. "See you later, cousin! I'll probably have my 1st badge by then!" Luna said, and then headed out of the doors of the Trainers' School, her Stunky colored hair streaking behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Since this Chapter had 2 battles, and I'm not the best battle writer, this Chapter sucked. But don't worry- it'll get better in Chapter 4. I can promise you that much. Well, read and review, as always.**

**P.S. The chapter's called Stunky Summers because Alexis meets her cousin, Luna, who shares Alexis' last name.** **It's actually supposed to be called Luna Summers, the name of Alexis' cousin. (When Alexis & Luna were little, the people that knew them always compared them with each other, and they were worst enemies ever since they knew about Pokemon. Luna is VERY competitive, and loud.)**

**♪§♫Swiftstream  
**


	4. First Crushes, First Gym

**A/N: 362 hits so far (as of 4.30.07, 9:49 p.m in NY), 20 reviews, and 4 faves! Yay! That's a lot to celebrate. :D Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Just a little something: the 1****st****, 2****nd****, and 4****th**** readers to review this chapter will get a preview of chapter 5, as well as a pic of how Alexis looks in her contest dress. :D**

**Thanks to all Reviewers! (Sorry I couldn't reply to you normally, I didn't have enough time. So, I'll just reply here…)**

**Duckiegoesqwack: (she might win, she might not…)**

**CuddleyEeveeM: Stunky's gonna steal a Stunky- that's all I'm saying.**

**gaara-kun39: Thanks for putting this in your faves! Battle scenes- that reminds me- Alexis' first Gym battle is coming up…(sigh-It's going to be horrible)**

**Antony-Parker: Luna is her rival, but Alexis has 2 rivals, a guy and a girl. Luna's the girl. The guy's in this chapter. (You made an account! Yay! And thanks for putting this and me on your faves.)**

**Plusleluver: look the reply I gave CuddleyEeveeM**

**Kitty-Kat: Thanks for reviewing. No, I suck at battle scenes…**

**Shoutout to Tiffany: (huggles duckiegoesqwack)**

**HAPPY DAY-BEFORE-YOUR-BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry, but I have to give you your birthday present later because there's no way I can go to Toys 'R' Us right now to get you your ------- (cough). Was I about to tell you what'd I'm getting you?? **

**Read and review! 1****st****, 2****nd, ****and 4****th**** reviewer gets a chapter 5 preview and a first look at how Alexis looks like in her contest dress!**

* * *

"**A Sinnoh Destiny" chapter 4: First Crushes, First Gym**

Previously:

"_Chimchar! Are you okay, buddy?" Alexis asked it, as she picked him up from where he fell after smashing into the wall._

_Luna laughed at Alexis, and then swung her rucksack over her arm. She threw a map of the Sinnoh region to Alexis as the brunette caught it. "See you later, cousin! I'll probably have my 1st badge by then!" Luna said, and then headed out of the doors of the Trainers' School, her Stunky colored hair streaking behind her._

* * *

A brunette and a blond walked towards Route 203, on their way to the Oreburgh City Gym. On the brunette's shoulder was Chimchar, who was blowing raspberries at Piplup, the little penguin Pokemon nestled safetly in Alexis' arms. June, who was next to Alexis, giggled. It looked like Chimchar felt better after losing a battle to Luna's Kricketot. 

"Hey!" Alexis' sudden cry broke through June's thoughts. "Is that a Shinx over there?"

June turned her head to where the brunette was looking. Hiding in the grass was a blue Pokemon. It turned its head, and then stared right into Alexis' eyes. June checked it on her Pokedex. "Yup," she confirmed. "It's a Shinx." The girl turned her head to where Alexis was. _Where did she go?_

"Piplup! Bubble, then Pound!"

June turned her head and then saw Alexis near the Shinx. She was, obviously, trying to catch it. June crept closer to the battle.

Shinx dodged the barrage of bubbles, but didn't expect to be hit by Piplup's Pound attack. The Shinx was hurled across the grassy clearing, then Piplup hurled a Bubble attack at it.

"Pokeball, Go!" Alexis threw a Pokeball at the barely conscious Pokemon. It went in the Pokeball in a flash of red. The trainer held her breath: the Pokeball rolled once…twice… three times… and… Gotcha! Mission Capture the Shinx is complete!

* * *

"Why'd you catch the Shinx?" June asked Alexis after she put away the Pokeball. 

"Huh?" the brunette replied. Then, realizing what June asked her, she looked away shyly to the ground and muttered, "No, there's no particular reason…" Silently, to herself, she added, _But __**he**__ had a Shinx…_

June thought she could see the faintest blush on Alexis' face, but she shrugged it off. _We have to get to the gym anyways,_ she thought.

* * *

A boy with dark jet-black hair was standing outside the entrance of the Oreburgh City Gym when Alexis and June arrived. He had a Poketch on his wrist, black jeans, and a black t-shirt with white sleeves. 

When Alexis walked up to the gym, the boy called out, "If you want the gym badge, don't bother right now. Roark's not here."

Alexis turned sharply to the boy. She was about to launch a reply, but when she recognized the him, her face turned crimson red. Luckily, June spoke up for her.

"Where is he?" the petite blond asked.

"He's at the mine, just to let ya know," he said. "I'm Josh Gold, from Hearthrome City."

"I'm June Small, and she's Alexis Summers." June said, pointing towards Alexis.

Josh didn't reply, he just kept on thinking that he knew someone with that name as brief flashback played in his mind.

* * *

Flashback: 

"I wonder why there aren't a lot of Pokemon here," a little girl, then 5, said out loud. Her mahogany brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She had on a yellow and white sundress, and briefly looked at the boy before skipping forward.

"I dunno. Maybe---" the boy's response was interrupted by a high-pitched screaming, coming from the girl in front of him. _Alexis!_

_…._

Alexis stepped back in fear. The Pokemon in front of her, an angry Rhyperior, the evolved form of Rhydon, was glaring at her. It lifted it's arm, about to attack the girl with Hammer Arm, a powerful attack. Alexis' eyes grew large, unable to speak in fear.

Suddenly, a blue Shinx sprang out of nowhere. "Shinx, spark!" a voice commanded. A bolt of energy shot out from the small Pokemon. It zapped the Rhyperior, startling it enough to go away.

"Thanks, Josh." The 5-year old Alexis said softly.

End of Flashback

* * *

"You're Alexis!" Josh suddenly shouted out loud. Crowds of people suddenly stared at him like he was an idiot. "You're Alexis!" he said again in a whisper, pointing at the brunette. 

"He's so slow." June complained in a whisper only her friend can hear. "Yeah, she's Alexis Summers. I told you that like, what? 2 minutes ago????"

"I---"

"Come on; let's just head to the mine." Alexis said, walking south. She didn't want to deal with this now. _First, I meet up with Luna, who KO'd my Chimchar with her Kricketot. Then, the gym leader isn't here. Now, my childhood crush had just come back from his journey with his dad in Hoen. What's next? A flying Swinub?_ She scoffed. At least that won't come true- until some 4 year old tapes wings onto his Swinub.

* * *

"Where are we?" June asked, her eyes adjusting to the brightly lit mine where Roark supposedly is. 

"The Oreburgh Mine," Alexis said. She blinked a few times, getting used to the lighting. "It's where Roark works, even though he's a gym leader. The mine helps the people of Oreburgh…survive, I guess."

A while later….

"Are we there yet?" June complained, peering into the mine. "We've been here for ages!"

"Um…Hate to break it to you, but we've only been here for 2 minutes. And---" the brunette broke off, her eyes fixed on a purplish haired guy with a red miner's hat that had a flashlight in it. "Roark!" she screeched.

The gym leader turned his head, staring at the girl. With his right hand, he touched his hat, and dipped it at the slightest hello. He didn't look so tough, but people have often called him as hard as a rock. He smiled slightly, knowing what was coming up.

"I, Alexis Summers of Twinleaf Town, challenge you, Gym Leader Roark of the Oreburgh City Gym to a battle for the Coal Badge!"

* * *

**A/N: I know that was terrible, but I'm so sorry. It's just that I lost my flashdrive, which had the original chapter 4 in there. Since I lost the data, I had to make provisions- which included writing the chapter over…again.**

**To see a picture of Alexis and Luna (Stunky), copy and paste this into your browser: (without the spaces)**

**http:// i162. /albums /t259 /swiftstream /DSC00347 .jpg  
**

**Remember: the 1****st****, 2****nd, ****and 4th person to review this chapter will get a special preview of chapter 5, as well as a pic of how Alexis looks in her contest dress:D So, review people! ****I'll probably send you the stuff as a reply. Or, if you can, could you provide me with your email? That'd be better. **


	5. Rock that Gym!

**A/N: Yeah, as you might (or might not know), I edited the chapter. (Believe me, you were lucky you didn't read the original chapter 5). So, here's the 5****th**** chapter! And like I promised, there's a Gym battle here. :D As well as a run-in with someone. **

**Thanks to all the reviews: **

**roxiepluto: First reviewer! 4 stars? Yippie! huggles roxiepluto But to be honest, this story isn't that good… (By the way, the email wouldn't show b/c you didn't put spaces. But, oh well. You did get the preview, right?)**

**CuddleyEeveeM: Thanks for all your reviews! **

**Duckiegoesqwack: Ya, Ms. Hogan really liked the cake, didn't she? **

**gaara-kun39: Yay, glad you liked the pic and the preview. Your brother's website is so cool… (I stink at HTML)**

**Jarkes: Uh, yeah, the link is reposted at the bottom of the chapter. This one works. I'm sure…**

**George Lennon: Thanks.**

**Anthony-Parker: Well, you might see more flashbacks pretty soon.**

**Kitty-Kat: Thanks, but I hardly draw good. If you want a good drawer, duckiegoesqwack draws WAY better.**

**Plusleluver: Josh is slow. But it's not like I could help it, right? The link's at the bottom. **

**Remember, 1****st****, 4****th**** and 5****th**** reviewer gets a preview of … well, it's something good! (Hint: Alexis x ???) So, read and review, people!**

* * *

Previously: 

_He smiled slightly, knowing what was coming up._

_"I, Alexis Summers of Twinleaf Town, challenge you, Gym Leader Roark of the Oreburgh City Gym to a battle for the Coal Badge!"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rock that Gym! **

Roark flicked his purple hair sideways. "Look, I'd love to battle you, but…" A long pause filled the mine. "I have a battle appointment with someone else. If you don't mind, we could have the battle tomorrow."

Another pause filled the mine. Suddenly, Alexis glanced up to see the Gym leader stare at her. _Maybe he's waiting for a reply from me…_ "Uh, sure. Can I watch the battle though?"

"Sure. We have to hurry and get out of here," Roark said as he looked at the Poketch on his wrist. "I only have 20 minutes to get ready."

* * *

20 minutes later… 

"This is a battle between Luna Summers of Vielstone City and Roark, the gym leader of Oreburgh City!" the referee announced, pointing a red flag in Luna's direction and a green flag in Roark's direction.

"I still can't believe it was Luna who challenged Roark before you did, Alexis," June said, looking down from the bleachers where they were sitting to watch the match.

"At least I can get a few tips from her," the brunette stated, sighing. "You know what? I'd rather spend the rest of the day training."

"But..."

"Don't worry, I won't take long.'

"Let the match begin!"

* * *

Alexis sighed as she walked around the Gym. She took off a Pokeball from her belt and released the Pokemon in it. 

"Piplup piplup pip pip!" The little water penguin Pokemon chirped. It jumped into its trainer's arms.

"Piplup, I'm depending on you to win the badge!"

The shadow of a boy with spiky hair loomed over Alexis. "AHH!!" Alexis jumped up, thinking it was a stalker. She closed her eyes tightly. "I—I have Pokemon with me, you know!"

"Hey." A voice said, and put their hand on the girl's shoulder.

_It must be a stalker!!_ Alexis thought, ready to punch whoever it was in the jaw.

"It's me, Josh." _Huh?_ Halfway to the punch, Alexis almost hit her childhood crush in the face, but stopped just in time. She withdrew her fist, and blushed. "Sorry…" she muttered.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to challenge you to a 3-0n-3 battle, anyways… Unless you still think I'm a stalker." The raven-haired boy replied casually, unclipping a Pokeball on his belt.

"You're on!" the brunette said with a smile. She gripped a Pokeball on her belt. "Battle on, Shinx!"

"Shinx!" the blue Pokemon called, as it was released from its Pokeball. It looked at Josh sweetly. _It reminds me of something, _the boy thought. _What could it be?_ _Oh well, I could figure that out after the battle. _

"Turtwig, come on out!" The tiny leaf Pokemon, which resembled a turtle, came out of it's Pokeball in a beam of red light.

"Shinx, Spark!" The blue Electric type shot an electric ball at Turtwig, who dodged.

"Turtwig, Tackle, followed by Razor Leaf!" Turtwig hit Shinx full force, then, while it dodged Shinx's tackle by jumping to the side, it launched a Razor Leaf attack at it.

"Shinx!" Alexis called out to her newly caught Pokemon. "Are you okay?"

"Shinx…" it replied, standing on it's paws again.

"Use Bite, Shinx!"

"Turtwig, dodge and use Razor Leaf again!" The Tiny Leaf Pokemon barley managed to dodge Shinx's attack, so of course, it got bit. But as Shinx bit the Grass type, Turtwig used Razor Leaf on it. This time, it was a direct hit. Shinx flew across the grassy field, then it's eyes went into swirls of fatigue.

"Turtwig, return! Starly, come on out!" He threw a Pokeball onto the ground, and out popped a bird-like Pokemon. "Star!" It called out.

"Hmm…Piplup! You're in charge!"

"Starly, use Peck on Piplup!"

"Piplup," Alexis called to the Penguin Pokemon while Starly ran forward to strike it's Peck attack on the Water type. "Wait 'til Starly comes close, then use Bubble, followed by Pound. 'Kay?"

"Piplup pip!" The little blue Pokemon nodded it's head. Just then, Starly ran toward it. "Piplup!" Piplup cried, flinging bubbles at the unsuspecting Pokemon. Then, Starly flew into the air when Piplup hit it with a packed pound. It landed on the grass nearby, unable to move.

_Yes!_ Alexis thought. _At least now it's a tie._ "Good job, Piplup!"

"This isn't over yet!" Josh said. _Now we're going to have a real battle._ "Budew! Rock the field!"

"Dew!" The floral Pokemon squeaked, jumping out of it's Pokeball in a mass swirl of petals.

"It's a Grass type…" Alexis said to herself. So… "I choose you, Chimchar!"

"Char!" The Fire Monkey screeched, coming out of it's Pokeball. "Ember!" it's trainer called.

"Budew! Use Absorb when he comes near!" Josh called.

Chimchar struck the Grass type with a super-effective Ember attack, but it sucked up some of Chimchar's energy when it used Absorb.

"Now, Budew! Stun Spore!"

"Budew dew!" The green Pokemon said, sprinkling orange-yellow dust onto Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" The Monkey cried out in terror. It couldn't move!

"Oh no!" the brunette cried when she saw that Chimchar was paralyzed. "Grr…"

"Budew! Mega Drain, as many times as possible!" Budew mercilessly drained all of Chimchar's energy, while it couldn't due anything due to paralysis.

"No!" Alexis cried as her Pokemon finally could endure the hits no longer. Chimchar fell onto the ground, bruised. The girl immediately ran to it's side. "Chimchar! Are you okay buddy?" The Fire Monkey managed a nod before it nodded off. "You did good. Return!"

"So, I guess I win?" Josh said, walking to where Alexis was.

The brunette gave her rival a tiny smile. "Just like always." She said.

Josh laughed, then put his hand in front of Alexis. "Like always." Alexis smiled once more-this time, an actual smile, and shook her childhood crush's hand. "Ditto," she said softly.

* * *

"And the winner is Luna Summers of Vielstone City!" the referee cried out, pointing a green flag toward Luna "Stunky" Summers' direction. 

"Hey, congrats, Stunky!" Alexis said to her cousin, just as she entered the gym again. She had healed her Pokemon at the nearest Pokemon Center after the battle, so when she got back, Roark and Luna's battle had already finished.

"Thanks," Luna replied, then realized that her cousin, yet AGAIN, had called her "Stunky." Alexis saw an evil glint in the purple-haired girl's eyes and began to run around the gym, trying to avoid her. "COME BACK HERE YOU! YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR CALLING ME STUNKY, 'YA KNOW!"

(Stunk- I mean, Luna- chases Alexis around the gym, while Roark, June, and Josh, who just entered the gym, all sweat dropped.)

A moment later…

Alexis (with a huge band-aid on her head), "T-twinkle...twinkle...l-little star…" She falls down, with stars circling her head.

------------------Character Argument Break-------------------

Luna: Wait, you mean I beat her up?

Authoress: That's what it says, no?

Luna: I'm not that evil!!! (Remembers a distant memory when someone ended in the hospital in critical condition because she beat him up)…Never mind my last comment: I'm evil! (Of course, he **did** break a few bones...)

-----------------Character Argument Break-------------------

* * *

The next day… 

"This is a 3-on-3 battle between Alexis Summers of Twinleaf Town and Gym Leader Roark of Oreburgh City!" The referee called out. He held two flags in his hands, and when he said, "Let the battle begin!" he crossed them in the air.

"Geodude, go!" Roark called to the Ground type Pokemon, who resembled…a rock: with 2 hands.

"Piplup! Battle on!" Alexis' Piplup came out of it's Pokeball, ready for a battle. "Use Bubble on the ground!" Piplup launched a beam of bubbles at the ground, then fired a Bubble attack staright at Geodude, who hadn't expected it. It was the move Alexis had used against Luna when she battled with her Stunky.

* * *

"Water's super effective on Rock." June said from her seat in the bleachers. 

"You're right. This might be an easy match for her if she trained her Piplup well." A voice said from behind the blond.

June turned her head around to see Alexis' childhood crush, Josh. _Why did you have to tag along?_ She asked herself.

"Yeah, she might win!"

"But don't forget," the raven-haired boy reminded her. "Roark's stronger than you think. He wouldn't be gym leader for nothin', ya know."

* * *

"That was…unexpected." Roark said, half to himself. "Very well. Geodude, Rock Smash!" Geodude floated on the rocky field, then burst open a boulder, sending pieces of it flying at Piplup. 

"Piplup, jump on the pieces of rock, and head straight for Geodude!" The Water Penguin jumped on the flying pieces of the boulder, and when it almost got to where the Pokemon was, Alexis told it to use Bubble. Roark arched his eyebrows at the Water Pokemon's grace.

"Full force Bubble attack Piplup!" The penguin Pokemon launched a barrage of bubbles at Geodude, and it was a critical hit as it flew across the gym and smashed its body against a wall.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Piplup is the winner!" The referee shouted, pointing a green colored flag at the little Pokemon.

Next, Roark sent out Onix, a snake-like Ground type, while Alexis sent out her Shinx. Sparks of energy flew from its cheeks while it looked at Onix.

_A Shinx?_ Roark thought. _She must be crazy! Doesn't she know Electric attacks don't affect Ground types? _**(A/N: Of course, Alexis didn't know. After all, she's only a rookie trainer!) **_Oh well: I'll make this an easy one. _

"Onix, Slam!" Roark ordered the Ground type, who struck Shinx across the face with a powerful slap of it's hard tail.

"Shinx!" Alexis said worriedly. "Grr… Use Spark!"

"Onix! Slam again!"

Before the blue Electric Pokemon could even deal the Spark attack, Onix flung it's tail toward it again and this time, Shinx was flung to the far end of the field. Dizzy circles showed in it's eyes as the referee announced it "unable to battle."

_So far, it's a tie, _Alexis thought to herself, gritting her teeth. _But ties don't last forever! _ She clutched a ball on her belt, then sent it out.

"You're in charge, Chimchar! Flame Wheel!"

"Onix! Rock Smash!" Roark told it.

This time, Alexis was smart enough to tell Chimchar to dodge. The Fire Monkey was suddenly surrounded in flames as it charged toward it's enemy. Onix fell down at last, and the brunette took it as her chance.

"Chimchar, Focus energy, then use Fury Swipes!" Chimchar charged itself up for the next attack, while Onix began to steady itself and sit (Authoress: Can Onix' sit? Anyways…). Chimchar held up it's sharpened claws, then raked them over Onix's rock-hard body. The Pokemon hardly flinched.

_This isn't going to work…_ "Keep on using Ember!" Alexis called out to the Fire Monkey. She had thought of a plan: If Chimchar was close enough, and kept on using Ember on Onix, it might just get a burn.

"Interesting plan…" Josh said, looking at the battle.

"What plan?" June asked him curiously.

"Alexis wants to inflict a burn on Geodude, so she keeps on telling Chimchar to use Ember. It's gonna work soon, you'll see." He said, flicking a stray black tuft of hair back.

_Nice plan, Alexis, but it might not work, _Roark thought, but then, he saw a flicker of orange light up on Onix's body. Chimchar had finally inflicted a burn on him!

"Good job, Chimchar! Now, use Flame Wheel once more!" The brunette told Chimchar, who struck the Onix with a powerful Flame Wheel. The heavy gray Pokemon fainted, as Roark closed his eyes. "Return, Onix!" he said. He looked at his last Pokeball. "You've gotta win this one, buddy."

"Cranidos, come on out!" A dinosaur-like Pokemon erupted out of it's Pokeball, roaring.

"Chimchar, return! Piplup, let's go!" Piplup jumped out of it's Pokeball, still a little out of breath from it's last battle with Geodude.

"Cranidos, Rock Smash, now!" Cranidos did just as its trainer ordered, smashing the rocks in front of it, hurling them at Piplup, burying it in a pile of rocks.

"Piplup!" a worried Alexis cried out.

Suddenly, just as Alexis thought she lost, the rocks around Piplup started to glow a bright red color.

"What's happening?" she whispered, half to herself.

"Congrats, your Piplup is evolving!" Roark said, as Piplup lost it's little penguin shape and became bigger, with larger arms, and a golden-yellow crown on it's head. _But you're not going to win so easily! _He thought."Now, Cranidos, finish it off! Take down!"

The dinosaur Pokemon began to charge towards the newly evolved Prinplup. Just as it was about to smack into the penguin Pokemon in the face, Alexis called out: "Metal claw, Prinplup, followed by Bubble!"

"Prinplup!" the Pokemon dodged the Take Down, then scorched it's claws over Cranidos' face, then launched a barrage of bubbles at the dinosaur Pokemon at lightning speed.

Cranidos' eyes spun like dizzy circles. _Yes! My plan worked!_ The brunette thought.

"And the battle goes to Ale---" the referee began, but was cut off by a flick of the hand from the Oreburgh City Gym Leader.

"Not so fast," Roark said, gesturing to his Cranidos, who was beginning to stand up. "We still have a plan."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but I felt like my hand was about to fall off. (Yawn) So sleepy…Maybe it's not a good idea to write chapters at midnight, huh? **

**Well, read and REVIEW!!! Remember, the 1****st****, 4****th****, and 5****th**** reviewers to this chapter get a preview of a one-shot I finished that deals with... let's just say it's Alexis x Someone. And yes, it's kinda like a short from the story. I'll post the one-shot after I get about 5 reviews.**

**Well, toodles! I got to get some…s-sleep… (Dozes off)**

**Oh yeah, before I really sleep, here's the link to the pic of Alexis and Luna. I'll post the link of Alexis in that dress in the next chapter: too lazy to do it now. And no, it's not the one reviewers got. It's a revised one that looks a lot better. **

**Here's the link: (Hope it works. Never mind the spaces. )**

h t t p / s w i f t s t r e a m . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 4 4 5 7 . h t m l

Remember to review!


	6. Rocky Showdown!

**A/N: Welcome back readers! (And loyal reviewers) OK, I'm finally done with this chapter, as well as part of chapter 7, so I'm posting it. I was about to post it later, but since you guys are probably dying to find out what Roark's plan is, here's chapter 6!**

**But first….Thanks to all reviewers!!! (Too lazy to list everyone out . ) **

**Now you can read. Enjoy, and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**"A Sinnoh Destiny" Chapter 6: Rocky Showdown!  
**

* * *

Previously:

_Cranidos' eyes spun like dizzy circles. Yes! My plan worked! The brunette thought. _

_"And the battle goes to Ale---" the referee began, but was cut off by a flick of the hand from the Oreburgh City Gym Leader. _

_"Not so fast," Roark said, gesturing to his Cranidos, who was beginning to stand up. "We still have a plan."_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Alexis, Josh, and June all said at once. 

Roark stifled a tiny laugh, and coughed instead. "Now, Cranidos, use Thunderbolt!" A huge bolt of electricity shot through the air, and struck Prinplup. The super-effective Electric type move hit the Water type, and it flew backwards, colliding with a large boulder on the field. The collision made it break, smashing into pieces.

"Prinplup!" Alexis called out to her Pokemon. "Are you alright?" With a slight nod, Prinplup shook itself and stood back up. Roark seemed impressed.

"It takes more than that to make us lose, you know!" the brunette yelled back to Roark, who shrugged.

"We'll see about that! Now, Dig!" Cranidos burrowed into the ground, while Prinplup began to frantically spin in circles looking for it.

"Don't panic, Prinplup!" Alexis told the Penguin Pokemon, who calmed down, but only a little. _Now, I need a plan…_ Suddenly, her green eyes lit up. "I've got it! Prinplup, use Metal Claw on the ground!"

* * *

"Why Metal Claw?" June asked from her seat in the bleachers. 

"She probably wants to hit the ground hard enough so that Cranidos will pop out and she could hit it with a Water attack," Josh answered for her, not taking his eyes away from the battle.

_Does he always have the answers?_ June asked herself.

* * *

Prinplup did as it's trainer told it to, pounding at the ground with a powerful slash of sharp claws. 

"Cran…" Cranidos said, as it appeared on the field again, dazed from what happened. This time, Alexis wasn't going to let a perfect chance go to waste.

"Water Gun!" A stream of water hit Cranidos at full speed, sending the Pokemon sliding across the rocky field.

"Cranidos!" the Oreburgh City Gym Leader shouted. "Get back up and use Thunderbolt again!"

"Bubblebeam!"

The two attacks clashed with each other in the middle of the field and exploded. Alexis covered her face with her arm, while trying to find out if Prinplup was still standing. Both Pokemon took major damage from the attack, but Prinplup got injured more seriously because the Electric attack traveled on the water attack. (**A/N: I think this is physics or something I learned from science class.**) Both Pokemon collapsed at once.

"Cranidos! Try to get up!" Roark shouted to his Rock Pokemon, who struggled to get back on it's feet. Prinplup did the same as both Pokemon now not only competed for the badge: they competed for the pride of winning this long match.

Suddenly, Cranidos struggled under it's weight and just fell, exhausted. Alexis bit her lip as Prinplup was about to faint, but then it steadied itself with it's hand, and stood up.

"Way to go, Prinplup!" it's owner shouted to it in victory, making a 'V' sign with her right hand.

"And the battle goes to Alexis Summers of Twinleaf Town!" the referee shouted, pointing a green flag in her direction.

Alexis was too busy telling Prinplup what a wonderful job it did though, to notice the Gym leader approach her.

"Here, Alexis," he said, handing her the Coal Badge. "You deserve this."

Alexis picked up the badge from Roark's hand, and looked at it before exclaiming, "I've got the Coal Badge!"

* * *

Meanwhile, In Sandgem … 

"So, boss," a male's voice said, holding up a device that showed a picture of the man on the other line. "How are we going to get the documents?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST GET THOSE PAPERS!!!!!" the Galactic boss on the end of the line shouted, before hanging up.

"Gosh, he's mean,"

"Be thankful, Sean! At least we didn't have to clean the toilets like Peter and Donnie did," a girl next to Sean, said.

"Right…"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"There goes the phone again," the girl said. She looked over Sean's shoulder, reading the letters on the screen. "Looks like it's the Boss."

"Ugh… Just what we needed." The boy muttered, shaking his head. "Boss?"

"YOU DUNCEBUCKET! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PERFORM ALL THE THINGS A BOSS NEEDS TO DO IF YOU KEEP ON TALKING TO ME?"

"Uh, Boss? You called me first…"

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WORTHLESS----'

"BOSS!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, YOU TWERP??" The boss said in an outrage, until he remembered that he called Sean to remind him of something. "Oh Sean, there you are. Remember, the guy's name is Professor Rowan, OK? I have a few sources that say he's in Oreburgh doing research now. Just get those papers back here! If you don't, YOU'RE GONNA GET FIRED!!!"

Sean clicked off the phone. "Come on, Berry! You heard the boss, we've got to go to Oreburgh, quick! Here's your helmet." The 12-year old boy gave his partner a helmet, then he clicked on his own. The two rode toward Oreburgh, desperate not to get fired.

"Now, he said his name was Professor Rowan…"

* * *

**A/N: Now you see the little review button. Yes? Then click it. No? Find it and then click it. **

**First 3 reviewers get piccy and preview! Review please! (Next chapter will be better, I promise)  
**


	7. Related to Rowan

**A/N: I finally updated! (Yay me.) Oh, and if you guys never noticed, someone reviewed using my username. But, that 'someone' was Hacker Slyvia. (a.k.a. My fried friend) Oh yeah, if I didn't reply to you, don't take it personally. I just didn't have enough time to do so. **

**I wrote up ch. 8 already, so expect it in 5 days or so. **

**One more thing: Check out my newest fic!!! (The Millennium Journey) **

**--------**

**Thanks to all reviewers! (Excluding my fried friend)**

**Antony-Parker: I never really paid attention in Science. o.0**

**DuckieGoesQwack: I finally updated…**

**Glitch: Thanks for pointing it out to me; I'll try my best to do it in upcoming chapters. Hope you keep on reviewing!**

**AlexisRPokegirl: Thanks for reviewing, and I read your fic. **

**Jarkes: Thanks for telling me, when I wrote the chapter, I wasn't up to Lake Valor (Okay, well, I had no clue how to get there), so I never got to find out what his name was. **

**Anicrazy: I finally updated!! And so did you..(Read her Pokemon fanfic, it's really funny.) And yes, I'm giving either Josh a Gallade or June a Gallade.(You're obesessed with Gallades, aren't you?)  
**

**Pokejim: Alexis is getting a Glaceon, you'd know if you read my short, 'Josh's Wish: His Reward.' And she is getting a Frosslass. But, that's all I can tell you. **

**Roxiepluto: You'll find out now! **

**Gaara-kun39: Cyrus has issues….You'll know when you read the chapter. I read from that Cranidos can learn Thunderbolt, so I thought I'd use it.**

* * *

"A Sinnoh Destiny" Chapter 7: Related to Rowan

* * *

Previously: 

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, YOU TWERP??" The boss said in an outrage, until he remembered that he called Sean to remind him of something. "Oh Sean, there you are. Remember, the guy's name is Professor Rowan, OK? I have a few sources that say he's in Oreburgh doing research now. Just get those papers back here! If you don't, YOU'RE GONNA GET FIRED!!!"_

_Sean clicked off the phone. "Come on, Berry! You heard the boss; we've got to go to Oreburgh, quick! Here's your helmet." The 12-year old boy gave his partner a helmet, and then he clicked on his own. The two rode toward Oreburgh, desperate not to get fired._

"_Now, he said his name was Professor Rowan…"_

* * *

"Um…Boss?" Sean said meekly into his phone. 

"What is it this time, Sean?" Cyrus replied in a gruff voice. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Uh- Professor Rowan's in Jubilife, not Oreburgh." Sean said. He waited for a response, but he was met by silence on the other line. "Remember? You said he was in Oreburgh, but it turns out he's actually in Jubilife, boss."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? JUST GET THOSE PAPERS!" the Galactic Boss said, yelling into the phone. "And be quick about it too: I'm getting a manicure at 7:00."

With that, Cyrus clicked the 'Off' button. He looked at his nails, which looked perfectly fine. "That 'oughta get him to hurry up," he said to no one in particular, then smiled in an evil way. "Wait 'til I get those papers, world! Then you'll see a change for the good! MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"What'd the boss say, Sean?" the red-head said, looking at the boy's face. He looked like he had been scarred for life. 

Sean shook his head to clear his thoughts of the boss having a **manicure**. Really, what **villain** out there gets a _**manicure**_? "Nothing, Berry. It's just…The boss said he was getting a manicure."

At the word 'manicure', Berry's amber eyes widened. The thought of Cyrus, boss of Team Galactic, having a manicure just wasn't pretty. "Let's just go to Jubilife," she said.

Sean nodded. The two of them hopped onto the motorcycle, and sped toward Jubilife. _Now let's just hope Rowan's actually there, _Sean thought.

* * *

"Remind me," June began to say, "Why did we have to walk back to JUBILIFE?" 

"'Cause we can't go to Eterna if we don't have bikes," Alexis said, continuing to walk west back to Jubilife City.

"And remind me: Who told us that?"

"WE'RE HERE!" the brunette cried suddenly, pointing toward civilization.

June shook her head sadly. "You just don't want to admit it, do you?"

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO GIVE US THOSE DAMN PAPERS ALREADY!" Sean yelled in outrage to the older looking Professor standing in front of him. 

The lab coat he wore, the serious look in his eyes, his white hair, and his moustache, only signaled one thing: This was none other than Professor Rowan.

"Didn't I tell you?" the Professor stated calmly. "I would never give those papers to you, for Pichu's sake!"

"Oh yeah?" Sean taunted. His hand grasped a Pokeball on his belt.

"What if we make you?" Berry snickered, doing the same.

Professor Rowan managed to stay calm, but someone had to come: He didn't have any Pokemon with him!

* * *

"Oh no!" June cried as she looked north of the city. Two people surrounded Professor Rowan, holding out their Pokeballs like weapons at him. _Professor! _She thought. 

"June! Where are you going?" Alexis ran after her friend, who was running toward a man in a lab coat.

The brunette realized that the man was the Sinnoh region Professor and ran even faster.

* * *

"So, what's it going to be, Rowan?" Sean said. "If you give us the papers, we won't harm you. Fair deal, no?" 

"Humph," the Professor said, and turned his head.

"So you're not giving in without a fight, eh?" Sean chuckled. "Zubat! Come on out!"

"You too Glameow!" his red-haired companion said, flinging out a Pokeball.

"Oh no…" the Professor muttered.

"Don't have any Pokemon with you now, do you?" the blue-haired boy asked Professor Rowan, who gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Pokeball sliced through the air. "Stunky, you're in charge!" a blond called, running toward the Professor.

"Battle on, Shinx!" Alexis called, finally catching up to June.

"Looks like it's even now, right?" June said to the Team Galactic members.

"Grr… Who told you to help out? Glameow, use Scratch on Stunky!" Berry called to her cat-like Pokemon.

"Stunky, dodge and use Poison Gas!" The purple Skunk Pokemon dodged Glameow's attack, and when it got close enough, covered the Pokemon in a haze of purple gas.

"Shinx, use Spark on Zubat!" Alexis called to her Pokemon.

"Astonish!" Sean yelled.

Zubat's attack missed by an inch, but Shinx's Spark attack was a critical hit. Zubat, being a part flying type (and incredibly weak), fainted right away.

"Good job, Shinx!" the brunette praised her Electric Pokemon.

"Shinx!" it cried happily, not noticing that the cunning cat Pokemon had jumped on it and was furiously swiping away at Shinx with sharpened claws.

"Stunky, help out Shinx! Use Tackle, then use Fury Swipes!" June issued her Stunky the combo attack. It ran at full speed to Glameow and rammed into the feline at full force, its eyes glaring red. It gave off a vibe that made it seem like it wouldn't let others hurt her friends.

"Now!" its trainer called. With that, the Skunk Pokemon slashed at Glameow with razor-sharp claws.

Glameow got flung to Berry's feet. Seeing it had fainted, the red-head quickly withdrew it and ran. "Come on, Sean!" she yelled to her partner. He turned and ran, but not before telling the Professor that if he doesn't give them the research papers of the legendary Pokemon, he'll "get it."

* * *

Alexis and June watched the Galactic members leave, hopping onboard their motorcycle while Cyrus yelled their ears off on the other end of the phone line. 

"Are you okay?" Professor Rowan asked the girls.

"Shouldn't we have asked you that?" the brunette replied.

"Yeah, Grandpa, are you all right?' June asked the Professor.

"GRANDPA?!" Alexis said in shock. _Why did June just call Professor Rowan 'Grandpa'?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys! **

**----------------**

**June: Since when was I related to Professor Rowan?**

**Allie (the writer): Since now. **

**June: o.0**

**----------------**

**Alexis: Never mind them, just review! **

**Professor: 2****nd**** and 4****th**** reviewer gets their pick of getting a picture or preview, so review today!**

**June: At least now I have an important role…But how do you explain the June Smalls and Professor Rowan thing?**

**Allie: I have my ways. So, be on the lookout for chapter 8!**

**-----------------**

**Alexis: Don't leave yet though! **

**(Clears throat) If you want to see a revamped picture of me, take these steps: **

**1. Go to swiftstream's (The writer Allie's) profile.**

**5. (It looked better on paper. :) ) **

**3. Scroll down, or go to the May 19****th**** update, and read the entry. **

**4. Then, click on the link to the image. **

**2. Click on her homepage. **

**NO, I DID NOT MIX UP STEP 2 WITH STEP 5!!!! **

**Allie: I'm evil...  
**

**----------**

**Now, you can review! Remember what Rowan said: **

"**2****nd**** and 4****th**** reviewer gets their pick of getting a picture or preview, so review today!"**


	8. Explanations, Eggs, and Evil

**A/N: Here's chapter 8 of 'A Sinnoh Destiny'. June explains the whole June Smalls --- Prof. Rowan thing and she receives something.**

**(I'm so sorry I didn't post this until now, but I'd been kinda upset over something. And my computer hates me. Mostly, my computer hates me. But I almost finished chapter 2 of A Millennium Journey, I'll post it soon.)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: **

**Anicrazy (x2): You know what's so weird? When I looked at my original list of what Pokemon each of the characters will get, I actually gave June a Gallade! 0.O Coincidence, no? **

**Jarkes: Thanks! Oh, and don't worry: The preview…was kinda meaningless. Unless you want to see if you can get poisoned by Professor Rowan's cooking, that is. **¬.¬

**Plusleluver: You'll find out how June is related in this chapter. **

**CuddleyEeveeM: Thanks! No, you were reviewer #1.**

**????: I finally updated, sorry for the wait!**

**gaara-kun39: I thought of it as I was writing. -.-;; I thought it'd be a good plot twist.**

**Duckiegoesqwack: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes; I fixed all of them. **

**Alexisrpokegirl: I gave you the preview, right?**

**roxiepluto: No worries about the late review. I should say sorry for posting this so late…**

**Oh yeah, I kinda need some staff (around 1-3 people) for my C2: New Beginnings: The Untold. (For original trainer stories) One thing though: if you are a staff member, you cannot add your own story there without my permission. PM me if you want to be part of the staff.**

* * *

**'A Sinnoh Destiny' Chapter 8: Explanations, Eggs, and Evil**

* * *

Previously: 

_Alexis and June watched the Galactic members leave, hopping onboard their motorcycle while Cyrus yelled their ears off on the other end of the phone line. _

_"Are you okay?" Professor Rowan asked the girls._

_"Shouldn't we have asked you that?" the brunette replied. _

_"Yeah, Grandpa, are you all right?' June asked the Professor._

_"GRANDPA?!" Alexis said in shock. Why did June just call Professor Rowan 'Grandpa?_

* * *

"So, to make a long story short," the petite blond began to say, sipping her cup of tea. "I'm related to Prof. Rowan." 

When Alexis looked at her with a questioning glance in the depths of her green-gray eyes, June sighed. "When my mom, Lilia Smalls, married my dad, who is Rowan's son, she didn't change her last name. When I was born, my parents decided I should follow my mom's last name instead of my fathers so I don't have any 'problems' later on." She took another sip of the tea. "But it doesn't change anything, 'ya know."

"Stunky?" June's purple stunk Pokemon asked cutely, looking up from its snack of Pokefood.

The blond smiled at her only Pokemon, and looked up when she heard her grandfather approaching the living room.

"Dinner's going to be ready in an hour." The professor stated, before leaving the room again.

"Rowan cooks?" Alexis whispered, before looking at her Pocketch to confirm it was 7:00 P.M.

"I-I hope not…" June said nervously. _If we're lucky, that is, _she thought silently, grimacing at the thought of the Professor cooking.

* * *

June sat down in her seat, and stared at the beautiful platters of, supposedly, delicious food. _I wonder if it's edible…_she thought, poking the food with her fork. _If only I had a needle. If it turned black, then I'd know for sure if it was poisonous._

"Plusle!" the red Cheering Pokemon suddenly bounded into the blonde's arms, "Plus plus plusle!" it cooed, cuddling into June's arms.

"Plusle!" June said, surprised to see her childhood friend. "Where did you come from?"

"She came from the kitchen, the little thing," Melanie, Professor Rowan's cook, came into the room, wearing an apron and carrying a ladle in her hand. "Come on, Plusle! We've got dessert to make!"

June's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Plusle helped cook?"

Melanie looked at her with laughing gray eyes, even though she didn't smile. "Of course, he was so excited to have you come for a visit. So, I decided to name him the Honoree Chef for tonight!"

Plusle nodded, then jumped out of June's arms and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the mini apron Melanie handed him and donned a chef hat.

"Oh my…" June looked next to her to tell Alexis she should eat, but after seeing her plate being piled with food, she shook her head. The blond took some ramen from the table and began eating it. At least now she knew Prof. Rowan didn't make it, so for all she cared, if he didn't make it, then it was definitely edible.

She could hardly believe Plusle made this. Her little friend should be hired for a cooking job!

* * *

"David wanted you to have this," the Professor said, handing something to June. It looked like an oval in shape, but had delicate pink swirls over it. The egg was also creamish in color and had white spots on it. They had finished their delicious meal and were now having dessert. 

The blond, who was busy slurping an ice cream cone, looked at it, then at the Pokemon Professor. "Who wanted me to have it?" she asked him worriedly. _If it's him again, he's never going to get off my tail…_

The Professor shook his head. "I knew you'd never take it if I told you who. But anyhow, DAVID wanted you to have it."

With complete stubbornness, June shook her hand toward the Pokemon egg. "I'm not taking it if it's from him. I'd rather have him die."

The Professor and Alexis sweat dropped, while Plusle sat next to June, slurping her melting ice cream cone, oblivious of everything.

"Why don't you just take it? If you don't, he's going to go call the police after you and report you as missing **again**."

"I DON'T CARE. HE COULD CALL THE POLICE OR ANYTHING. I'M NOT TAKING IT IF IT'S HIS!" June stated, stamping toward her 'guest' room, where she and Alexis were staying for the night. Plusle followed her, but not before finishing the ice cream cone in a single bite.

"Who's David?" Alexis asked Professor Rowan, once June was out of sight.

"Just a childhood friend of June's, but he has an unimaginable crush on her." The Professor answered, shaking his head. "But I didn't even tell her actual important information."

"What is it? I could tell her later."

The Professor looked gratefully at the brunette. "She could take Plusle with her to travel if she wants."

"Um…sure," Alexis began to say. _Why does the Professor want her to take Plusle with him? Oh well, she'd be overjoyed anyway, _she thought. "I'll tell her now!" With that, she ran up the staircase onto the second floor.

* * *

"Did Gramps really say that?" a shocked June asked her. When her friend nodded, she grabbed Plusle's hands (paws, whatever you want to call them) and flung her in a circle around the room in her happiness. 

"Oops…" she said, when the Electric type went smashing against the wall, then fell downward onto her computer with dizzy eyes.

* * *

At night, while the full moon shone brightly onto Sandgem Town… 

The figure of a tiny Pokemon walked toward a pink bookbag owned by no other than June. The Pokemon opened up the bookbag, while putting the oval shaped figure it held next to it. Then, the Pokemon shoved the oval into the bookbag and climbed in it himself, waiting for the day to wake up.

* * *

The next day… 

June groaned, taking another tired step forward. "Why did we have to leave at 5:00 a.m.?" she asked, rubbing her sleep deprived eyes.

"So that we can get to Floaroma Town as quickly as possible," the trainer answered with a look of determination on her face. "You already know that Luna and Josh are probably already in Eterna winning their second badge or stuck in Eterna Forest, so we need to get there as quickly as possible."

"Why?" June almost yelled, but was too tired. She sat nearby a tree, shrouded in its cool shade.

"Because, we-" Alexis stopped mid-sentence when she saw the girl sit down. "Get back up on your feet now! We have a mission to accomplish!"

"At least Stunky Summers and Josh get to rest…" she muttered in a low voice.

"I have a mallet in my bookbag, you know!" Alexis called threatingly over her shoulder.

With a sigh, June began to catch up to Alexis. _At least we could rest in Floaroma,_ she thought, unaware of the sleeping Pokemon in her bookbag with the 'thing'.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Hey, give me the honey back!" a man yelled to the Galactic Grunts in front of him, a girl who had wavy brown hair and a boy with dark green hair. They were no other than Peter and Donnie, the grunts that had to 'man the toilets.' (Refer to ch.6)

"Not without a fight we won't!"

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill. **

**Note: If you can guess correctly what Pokemon will hatch from the egg Professor Rowan wanted to give Alexis, tell me in your review. The first 5 (FIVE!) people to guess correctly will get to pick their prize:**

**1. You could choose 1 Pokemon that 3 of the characters (so far) in the story will have. If you forgot who they were, they were Alexis, June, Josh, and Stunky. If you want to count the Galactic Grunts and David, feel free to.**

**2. You could get a short preview of ch.9 or a preview of ch.3 of 'Millennium Journey'**

_**Hint: It looked like an oval in shape, but had delicate pink swirls over it. The egg was also creamish in color and had white spots on it.**_

**Ok, have your guess! Good luck! (And I promise to update faster next time. I only have to mail it to Anicrazy after I finish it, who will then beta it and mail it back to me. But be warned, Anicrazy: You can still get previews!) **


	9. The Power of Beautifly: Good 'n Bad

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while! Ugh….but school has been so busy lately: preparing for the Regents, finals, and other tests. And I so don't get why teachers have to pile us with homework. Sigh But as soon as school ends, I'll update a lot quicker. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers. (I'm too lazy to list all of you, but thanks so much for your reviews.)**

**And, I sent previews to everyone who guessed correctly, right? It's between you, me, and everyone else who guessed correctly: don't spoil the other's fun by saying what the egg will hatch into!**

**-----**

**Note to all of you that have either read this or put this on your faves but actually never reviewed:**

**Please review. You could say one word in your review, for all I care: 'Good', 'Like', 'Love', 'Hate', 'Bad', 'Awesome'. **

**Your opinions are appreciated, and if you review this, you have a 70 percent chance that I'll review your stories too.**

**Plus, I'll get encouragement to NOT put this on HIATUS. (Which I might do 'cause of Millennium Journey)**

**-----**

♣ **Special thanks to Anicrazy, who helped me beta this chapter! ****♣**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Power of Beautifly: Good 'n Bad**

* * *

**Previously:**

_With a sigh, June began to catch up to Alexis. At least we could rest in Floaroma, she thought, unaware of the sleeping Pokemon in her bookbag with the 'thing'._

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_"Hey, give me the honey back!" a man yelled to the Galactic Grunts in front of him: a girl who had wavy brownish red hair and a boy with dark green hair. They were no other than Peter and Donnie, the grunts that had to 'man the toilets.'_

_"Not without a fight we won't!"_

* * *

"Glameow! Let's go!" Donnie called to her blue cat-like Pokemon. 

"Zubat! Come on out!"

The man looked at the Pokemon, who stared back at him with evil glints in their eyes. Their masters had just gotten a promotion from cleaning toilets to working as grunts. They weren't about to give up the fight so quickly.

"Glameow!/Zubat!" the grunts called to their Pokemon.

"Glameow, use Dig!"

"Bite!" Peter said, flicking his arm forward.

"Beautifly, Whirlwind, full force!" its trainer commanded, the Pokemon appearing immediately in front of Glameow and Zubat. With its wings, the Butterfly Pokemon whipped up a gale of air, and sent it towards them, flapping its wings repeatedly.

"Glameow!/ Zubat!" the Pokemon cried in alarm as they were blown away to their trainers feet, about to be dragged to another destination by the continuous Whirlwind attack.

"Grr…" Donnie muttered through clenched teeth, shielding her eyes with her hand while her hair blew wildly across her face. "We'll get blown away if this continues: We've gotta go!"

Peter only nodded, and the two of them jumped onto their bike, fighting the wind. Thus, they were relieved when the force of air suddenly stopped.

"Can't you ever do anything right?" Donnie asked, as she and Peter both fell down the bike, noticing that the lock was still locked.

"Seesh, why don't you do it, if you're so smart, Miss. I-know-it-all?" Peter snapped.

"Why, you---"

The boy who had sent out his Beautifly smirked as he watched the two Galactic grunts bicker like little children. _Perfect,_ he thought, looking as his Pokemon, who was busy taking in energy from the sun.

* * *

"Ohmygosh, there are sooooooooo many flowers here!" June gushed, running toward the field of flowers, dotted pink, yellow, blue, and white. 

Alexis rolled her eyes. "And you said you didn't want to come to Floaroma." The brunette put a hand over her head to shield the sunlight, while she looked east of them, noticing windmills in the distance. _This must be the Windworks Factory!_ She thought, as she stared in awe at the famous building.

As she noticed four blobs it the distance, she narrowed her eyes and stared at the blobs, as they began to become clearer and revealed two people wearing a blue uniform, with huge 'G's stamped over them. Alexis knew those uniforms all too well: they were none other than the ugly uniforms belonging to Galactic grunts. Another blur she couldn't recognize was standing five feet away from the grunts, with a Beautifly hovering near him. _Something about him seems familiar…_ she thought, staring at the Pokemon near him. _Something----_

"Ah……" June sighed as she sniffed a yellow-orange rose and plucked it out. "Isn't this pretty?" she asked, adjusting the rose in her hair. She waited for an answer, and when she didn't get one, she looked at Alexis, noticing that she was staring at something in the distance. "What's the matter, Lexy?"

"Isn't that David's Beautifly?" the rookie trainer stated, pointing towards a blur of a Pokemon in the distance.

June stopped dead in her tracks and squinted her eyes. "Oh. My. God."

"Come on, we have to get there!" Alexis called, running forward, half-dragging June there.

_For Plusle's sake, what the heck is HE doing here??!?!??_

* * *

"David!" 

The boy turned his head as he spotted no other than his former childhood friend and crush, June Smalls.

"Hey, my pretty, what'cha doing here?'

The blonde paid him no attention as she spotted Beautifly, her arch-nemesis' favorite Pokemon and starter. Even though he had a Sinnoh starter, no one would've guessed that he had come from Hoenn. When his mom and dad divorced when he was only two, he moved with his mom to Sinnoh. And ever since, he's always been bugging her.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Donnie asked in the middle of her argument with Peter. She pronounced the word 'they' with utter hate, as if Alexis and June were disgusting, vile creatures.

David raised his eyebrow, maddened by Donnie's words. "No one…" he began to say slowly, "could talk to her (pointing to June) like that…and get away with it."

The Galactic grunts began to back away, scared at what the boy might do. Beautifly, who was glowing very brightly now knew exactly what to do. It focused it's attack on the two grunts to ensure that it would be a direct hit.

"BEAU!!!!" it cried, unleashing a powerful Solarbeam at Donnie and Peter, whose eyes widened as the beam of pure energy shot at them. No matter how much they ran, they couldn't escape the attack.

* * *

Somewhere in the sky: 

"Watch Cyrus fire us again," Donnie cried in despair as she and Peter, along with their fried bike and two Pokemon, blasted into the sky.

"Or we could always wash the toilets…" Peter said, as they flew off somewhere into the distant space.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked David, whose hair was a dark mocha brown. 

The boy looked her over, before tilting his head slightly. "Sorry to say this, but I've never heard of you. Who are you?"

Alexis, at this, went completely bonkers and was about to sucker-punch him when she realized something. "Too bad I can't hurt 'ya…" she sighed.

"Why? Scared to?" David smirked.

"No!" the brunette cried indignantly, as if the matter was an insult. "It's just that…June likes you, no?"

"Hey!" the blond, who had just been dragged into the conversation, exclaimed. "Excuse me, Alexis Summers, but don't you," she said, winking, "have a_ little_ crush on Josh?"

Before she could even say anything, David cut in. "Summers? Then doesn't that make you…"

"Makes me what?" Alexis said suspiciously.

"The famous Cody's sister?!?"

Alexis blinked a few times, as June whirled around to face her friend.

"_The _Champion Cody?"

Alexis sweat dropped, but just then, June's bookbag began to shake and the 'thing' that was in it jumped out, landing on the blonde's shoulder.

"Plusle! (Hey!)" trilled the Cheering Pokemon, before pouting cutely. "Plusle plus Plusle plus. (You could've opened the bag a little, at least. There is no way I could breath in there with the egg!)"

After it said 'egg' (okay, after the subber translated), Plusle's eyes widened. It scrambled inside the bookbag, as Alexis let out a sigh of relief. _Saved by the Plusle. _**(A/N: Ever heard of saved by the bell? Just this time, Alexis is saved by the Plusle.)**

"Plus!" it cried victoriously, as it held up the egg in its hands.

"Beautifly beau?" the Butterfly Pokemon asked curiously, as it's wings touched the creamish-colored egg slightly. The egg wobbled, as Plusle couldn't control it. It fell along with the egg in a VERY slow-motion as June, Alexis, and David watched with widened eyes.

* * *

**June's Point of View (POV)**

_How in Sinnoh did that egg get __**inside my bookbag?!?!! **Didn't I **refuse** to take the egg from Grandpa?  
_

* * *

**David's POV**

When Plusle began to wobble, my eyes widened in recognization. The pink swirls, white dots, and creamish color of the Pokemon egg---that couldn't possibly be the egg I told Prof. Rowan to give June!

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

I stared at the egg, which was about to fall out of Plusle's arms.

"Catch the egg!" I shouted when I put the pieces of the puzzle together and realized that the precious Pokemon egg was about to break if it fell. And believe me, there are _**no refunds**_ for broken Pokemon eggs.

* * *

**A/N: Thank goodness that's finally over with. This took forever to write… (especially since I kept on getting writers block)**

**In order to get the preview for ch.10 (which will be updated on Wednesday if I get enough reviews for this chapter), you need to guess correctly which league Cody won the championship in. **

**IMPORTANT:**

'**K, before I forget: If you want to make a guest appearance in the next chapter or so, make up a character and I'll put him/her in. I ran out of names and stuff, so this would be really helpful. If I don't choose your character to be in the next chapter, I might put them in for later. **

**Just tell me their full name, personality, clothing, and Pokemon (including their starter). **

Review to enter!


	10. Combee,,,ware!

**A/N: Okay, remember when I promised an update? Well, I had to wait till my friend/beta Anicrazy wrote his version of the chapter first, so here it is! Updates will soon follow. By the way, some of the character's Pokemon changed, so if you read this already, you might want to read it again. No, it's not just you. The chap got longer. (Like I said, it was edited by Anicrazy) **

** Disclaimer: The first half of the chapter is Anicrazy's version. The second half is mine and the original. (well, part of it)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Combee-ware**

* * *

Previously: 

"_Catch the egg!" I shouted when I put the pieces of the puzzle together and realized that the precious Pokemon egg was about to break if it fell. And believe me, there are __**no refunds**__ for broken Pokemon eggs. _(Alexis' PoV)_  
_

* * *

**Normal PoV:**

As the egg fell towards the hard, unyielding ground, time itself seemed to slow down.

"AERIAL ACE!!"

With absolutely no forewarning, a Staravia descended from the heavens at a blinding velocity, on an intercept course with the falling egg. The Staravia managed to catch up with the egg when it was no more than a foot off the ground. Seizing it in its talons, the Staravia shot up to the sky with its prize.

Alexis, June and David blinked.

Then, as one, the trio turned their heads to pinpoint the source of the voice that had called out the super speedy Flying attack.

What they saw was a teenage boy, around six feet tall, with jet black hair and eyes and wheatish skin. He was wearing a slightly tight, black shirt and grey shorts, the kind that are usually worn by runners, as well as black sports shoes. He also had a pretty massive haversack slung across his shoulders.

The boy wasn't muscular, but he did look pretty big and stocky.

The Staravia flapped its way towards the trainer and dropped the egg in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks," said the stranger. "Return." The Staravia disappeared in a flash of red.

With that word, the boy turned on his heel and began to walk away.

The three stood staring at each other for a moment. Finally, before the guy left, Alexis found her voice and called out to him.

"Hey!"

The boy stopped in his tracks. Sighing heavily, he turned around.

"Can I help you?" he asked, brushing a lock of his too-large hair out of his eyes.

Alexis took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak, but her breath caught in her chest as she took in all of his features. _Is it me, or is he cute? _

"Ahem," she managed to say, shaking her head to clear.

"Right," nodded the guy. "Well, if that's all, I'll be on my way."

"No, that's not all!" David seemed to have recovered his voice too. "Whoever you are, you are stealing my girlfriend's Pokemon egg, one which I had specifically gotten for her from a famous Pokemon breeder for her birthday."

"Who the ─" June began to say, but was interrupted by the thief.

"I'm aware of that fact," he said coolly. "I'll also have you know that having stolen your girlfriend's Pokemon egg, I have to deliver it to the Thief Guild, so if you don't mind, _I'll be on my way._" The last five words were spoken with unmistakable menace. David flushed.

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" yelled June, unaware of the sudden hostility.

The thief turned his attention to her. "Good," he said. "You look like you deserve better."

David glared at the mysterious boy. "Yeah, and you deserve a beating!"

The boy made an adroit movement with his right hand and a Pokeball appeared in it. "I can't turn down a challenge like that."

David made no reply. He instead readied himself with his own chosen fighter.

The thief hurled his Pokeball. "Elekid, I choose you!"

"Roselia!" David called upon his own combatant.

The thief smirked. "Let's make this quick. Elekid, Flash!"

The Elekid grinned and gleamed brightly. The yellow light emanating from him blinded both Roselia and her trainer.

"Ice Punch!"

"What!" exclaimed Alexis, astounded. "But Elekids can't learn Ice Punch!"

"Shows what you know," said the thief gruffly.

Elekid bounded over to its temporarily sightless opponent, its fist glowing white. It powerfully thrust its arm into the Grass Pokemon's torso, brutally knocking it back while simultaneously encasing it in a block of ice.

David was busily rubbing his eyes. He opened them to behold his defeated Pokemon and victorious adversary.

"Elekids learn Ice Punch as an egg move," said the thief matter-of-factly, recalling his grinning electric type. He once more turned away to leave.

"Wait!" Alexis moved forward and grabbed his arm.

The thief turned his head back towards Alexis. For a split second, as he looked at her, all thoughts of leaving and Pokemon eggs were wiped clean from his head.

"You can't just leave with my friend's egg," Alexis snapped at him, causing the thoughts of leaving and of eggs to return.

"Watch me," he said, extricating his arm from her grip. He sent out his Staravia again and prepared to fly off.

Just as his Staravia cleared off the ground, the thief turned around for a last look at Alexis.

"Call me Craig," he yelled. And then he was gone.

* * *

**3 seconds later:**

"You know, you have NO RIGHT in this planet to call me your GIRLFRIEND!" June blasted at David, yelling the hell out of him.

"But I do in other planets, no? And this would be another planet in my mind." He replied, flicking back his short hair. "Just can't believe that idiot stole my present to you."

"Well, Mister, if you would've told me, I would've taken better care of it!"

David jerked his head sharply around to say something, then shook his head. "You wouldn't have believed me anyways," he said softly, looking at the ground.

June's eyes widened at the comment, then blinked hard. "Hey, help me out here, Lexy!"

The brunette didn't respond, and only continued to look toward the distance where the thief had disappeared.

"Um, earth to Lexy?"

"Huh? What?" Alexis turned her head to face her friend.

The blonde raised her eyebrow, but said, "Nothing."

"Look," David began to say. "Are we still going to Eterna?"

"Whoa, hold up a minute, partner," June said in a slight Solaceon accent that Alexis was surprised to hear. **(A/N: You know in the game, there are a bunch of cowboys and cowgirls, and they're all in Solaceon Town?) **"Was it something in my ear, or did 'ya just say 'we'?"

"No, I said 'we'."

June stared at him with questioning cerulean eyes, waiting for an answer.

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, I have to protect you from thieves and whatnot, right?"

The blonde arched her eyebrow. She _did not_ buy his answer. Behind them, Alexis rolled her eyes. He _did not_ know how to talk to a girl.

"Or, you could rot in Eterna Forest with all the Combees," David added quickly.

"That's it, we're going," June said, grabbing hold of David's arm as she walked ahead. "I am not going to spend the rest of my life in a forest full of stupid Combees."

"Since when was she scared of a yellow bee?" Alexis asked herself, tilting her head, and then ran forward when she saw that they were way ahead. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**In Eterna Forest:**

"Combeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A swarm of Combee could be heard as they flew from the sweet-smelling brown tree out of Eterna Forest.

"Kiiirliiia!!" (And don't come back!)"

* * *

"Woman, what is wrong with you?" David cried as June clutched onto his arm even tighter. He looked at the skin beneath it, which was as red as a Razzberry. Maybe even redder… 

"Y-y-you never knew I hated bugs?" she stammered, shrieking when she saw a Cascoon hanging on a leaf nearby.

David rolled his eyes. "You're like a leech…"

June let go of her tight grasp for a second to swat him with her hand, but he quickly clutched by the wrist just it in time. Their eyes locked for a while, then he let go of her hand.

"Come on, we have to go," he said, reaching for June's hand. To his surprise, she wasn't there anymore. _Did she disappear?_ He thought, until he spotted a blurry figure behind him.

"There you are!" he said breathlessly, taking hold of the figure's hand. "I thought I lost you!"

"Gardevoir?!??!!!" it said, startled.

* * *

**A/N: Forgot to mention this earlier, thanks everyone for the 100 reviews! (Should we try for 200: **

Vitovitali (anon.): 99th reviewer

AlexisRPokegirl: 100th reviewer

Duckiegoesqwack: 101st reviewer

**♥ Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

** (on a second note, everyone who reviewed this chapter will get a preview.)   
**


End file.
